The disclosed technology relates generally to games and, more specifically, to a puzzle and to a method of making thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,412 to Rosenbaum et al is directed to a system and method of mounting an image composed of a plurality of subimages, the system includes a back panel onto which the subimages are mounted, and a transparent or translucent cover plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,418 to Gilbert et al is directed to a tile slide puzzle which has a transparent top layer of sliding tiles and a bottom layer of sliding tiles, which can be seen through the top layer. The top layer is provided with a top image and the bottom layer is provided with a bottom image which is associated with the top image. When viewed through the transparent top layer both top and bottom layers are viewed as a composite image. The two layers of tile slides are all disposed in a base, which does not form part of the puzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,742 to Augustine is directed to a multi-layered three dimensional puzzle having a plurality of generally transparent layers, with each layer having different designs thereon. The puzzle is solved by matching shape designs of each piece and identifying the appropriate layer in the puzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,680 is directed to a puzzle comprising a base formed from a transparent material and including a generally planar bottom wall and a frame extending upwardly to define a puzzle recess. The puzzle also includes a plurality of transparent puzzle pieces dimensioned to be received within the puzzle recess. The base and pieces can be used to trace an image with a suitable marker, thereby to form a puzzle.